


Made of Earth and Sky

by Shelbylove17



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Battlefield, Drunkenness, F/F, Hormones, Pregnant Clarke, Protective Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbylove17/pseuds/Shelbylove17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's hormones and Lexa's stubbornness lead to a long argument right before battle. Can they make up before it's too late?</p><p>(Originally a one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Hormones and Headaches

Clarke hadn’t seen Lexa since they arrived over an hour ago. As soon as they dismounted their horses she left in silence towards warrior’s campground. Other than answering a question or checking Clarke was okay ever few hours, in the two days they had spent travelling Lexa had barely spoken a word to her. Clarke knew that she shouldn’t have gone against Lexa’s decision, and she was sorry for that, she, however, was not sorry for coming to the uneven land of the Shadow Valley clan. There was no way on earth she would have stayed behind. She couldn’t have sat in Polis while her people in her, their, name march off to the death. After Lexa’s arrival she knew it would only be a matter of hours before Lexa and her army advanced into battle. Skaikru hadn’t arrived yet and she couldn’t help but think that’s why they were still waiting.

Sighing, she stood from her seat on her throne; the one Lexa had made for her on her Ascension day. The floor was cold underfoot, the thin material used as a carpet failing to keep the warmth in, she didn’t mind though. It was better than having her swollen feet and ankles trapped in her boots, which, she had kicked off as soon as she walked into the tent. She moved over to the wooden desk Lexa kept her maps and notes on, Clarke had taken the notes for the sake of time and clarity, and let her eyes wonder over them. She rested her elbows against the desk, mentally going over the plan for the hundredth time, it had to go perfectly, no fuck ups, and if, no, when it did, the battle should only last a few days tops. 

She wondered if Lexa would speak to her before leaving, or if the two of them would share a good luck kiss as they did every time the armies marched. It had only been two days but Clarke missed the way Lexa’s calloused hands gripped hers and the way her soft lips pressed to her temple when they embraced after a long day. And the sex, oh God did she miss the sex, of course they had been longer than two days before but Clarkes hormones were out of control. She vowed that if Lexa didn’t hurry up and sort her out, she would do it herself.

“Hainofi?” She jumps slightly at the sound of the gruff voice before turning towards the entrance. Her slightly spooked expression caused the guard to step closer, “Are you okay?”

“Sha, mochof” She forced a contrived smile. “What can I do for you?”

“Skaikru have arrived” he gestures to outside the tent with a slight grimace on his face. Clarke smile widens as she stifles a laugh reading his expression ‘Your irritating and troublesome friends are outside’

She nods, “Mochof Ilo, send them in” he takes a step back before completely disappearing from the tent, Clarke turns and heads back towards her throne, listening to the shuffling outside. She hasn’t seen her friends from Arkadia in nearly four months, being between Polis and the other clans had left her with barely any time to see her mother, let alone her friends. Hearing the flap to the tent open once again, Clarke plops herself down. Raven and Bellamy strut in taking in the tent with an impressed look on their faces, while Octavia follows behind with an impassive expression, no doubt because of how accustomed she is to tents of all sizes. 

“Wow, Princess, you’ve gotten big” Raven lets out a low whistle, eyes dropping to Clarkes stomach, Clarke follows the gaze and rubs her stomach a few times, her heart warming to the thought of her child. An ‘ouch’ turns her attention back to the idiots she calls friends. Raven is rubbing her ribs with a fake betrayed expression on her face. A smug look on Octavia’s face is a clear indication that she was the one who gave her an elbow to the ribs. Clarke watches with a comical glint in her eyes.

“What she meant to say…” Bellamy interrupts, sending a joking glare to the brunette “was, that you look good”

“Thanks guys” Clarke smiles, not caring about Ravens comment, just happy to be with her friends again. “I would give you a hug but this” she gestures to her bump “makes it a little harder”

Quickly getting the hint, the three of them come closer and embrace her into a bone crushing hug, “God I’ve missed you. So what’s happening with you guys then?”  
-  
With the three friends sat around Clarkes throne, just like the Nightblood have done with Lexa a thousand times, they caught her up with everything happening at the Ark, in their personal lives and of course, other peoples.

“You do not want to know what I walked in on them doing in the infirmary” Raven closes her eyes and shakes her head clean of the crystal clear image of the scene she had walked in on. Clarke couldn’t help the disgusted look fall on her face either, her mom and Kane? “Trust me, even I blushed”

A string of ‘ewws’, laughter and the thud of a pillow Clarke had thrown at her best friends head filled the space around them.

“Don’t. That’s my mom”

As if on cue Clarke’s bladder felt like it was being danced upon and she excused herself to use the toilet. As she exited the light of the tent and out into the cold breeze, she could see braided brunette hair sitting on a log by the campfire the warriors had set up. Lexa sat with her back to Clarke, not much different from the position they had been in for the past few days, the flickering orange glow silhouetting her petite figure. Even from where she stood, she could hear Lexa’s angelic laugh, 'glad you’re having fun without me', she thought bitterly. One of the men opposite Lexa, pointed Clarke out to the young Heda, her smile fading when she took in Clarkes expression. Fed up of watching her houmon acting like a child, she strides off the edge of the forest where the toilets (well holes in the ground with sheets acting as walls) were situated. It didn’t take Clarke long to realise that there was no way she could hover over the gap without falling over, she hated to admit it but the extra weight she’s carrying would cause her legs to collapse. Frustrated, she turns to leave the bathroom, still desperate for a pee, and bumps straight into someone with a humph.

“I’m so sorry” Clarke apologises, hands on the woman’s shoulders to steady herself. Echo.

“Clarke? It’s quite alright” she smiles. Clarke glances from the woman back to the toilet, she really needs to go. The woman follows Clarkes eyes before her own widened.

“Could you please, um” she could not believe she was going to ask this. Thankfully she didn’t have to finish the embarrassing question when the young woman nodded.

“Come on” Echo smiles. Enough people have seen you naked from the waist down, she tells herself, and this is no different. Plus she really needs to go.

After an extremely eventful toilet trip, and ignoring Lexa on the way back, Clarke entered the tent to find Raven lounging across Lexa’s throne, her feet hanging over the arms, with Clarke’s simple crown sat on top of her head, with a shit eating grin settled on her face.

Clarke’s eyes widen, taking in the scene in front of her, she clears her throat. If it had been anyone else to walk in, Raven would have been killed on the spot for disrespecting and impersonating the Commander. She effectively attracts the attention of her friends who stand frozen, wide eyes staring back at her. Octavia, frankly looked scared shitless, understanding the severity of what her friend had done, although Clarke knew she had tried to stop her. Raven looked like she had seen a ghost at first but had relaxed when she saw that it was Clarke who had walked in, not Lexa or any of the Grounders. While Bellamy had reacted quickly taking the gold metal crown from her head and started walking towards the blonde, with an outstretched hand.

Bellamy’s voice broke the silence and got Raven moving hastily to Octavia’s side. “Here” Bell passes Clarkes crown back to her, delicately placing it in her open hands. How long had she been gone?

“Raven found the Grounders version of Moonshine” Bellamy whispered, answering her unspoken question, She slowly nodded, knowing how strong the drink is after first moving to Polis and embarrassing herself in front of the ambassadors.

Looking over his shoulder, she narrowed her eyes at the now sheepish brunette, and spoke up “You’re lucky that it was me that walked in and not Lexa” As much as she loved her houmon, she knew more than anyone that she didn’t tolerate disrespect on any level, especially when someone else could have easily walked in.

“Clarke, you look stressed”

“Wouldn’t you be if you helped rule a coalition?” she quipped, soon realising how harsh she sounded, “Sorry, I’m just -” she was what exactly? Pissed off? Feeling neglected? Worried about the outcome of this battle? “I’m just tired Bell”

“I bet! I mean you look like you’re ready to pop!” His eyes wide and face beaming, already knowing he would play the part of Godfather. “How long’s it now?”

“Two weeks, I think?” she ponders, slightly cursing the inefficiency of her time keeping, “Yeah, two weeks” 

Shit, okay, now she was worried. The battle could easily last more than a month.

His large hands settled on her swollen stomach as he spoke “If you need anything, you know where - ”

“Hands off” A growl from behind them made the man freeze. Lexa.

She hadn’t even heard her come in, fuck, this pregnancy is really making her lose her touch.

Bellamy quickly lifted his hands up in surrender, showing them to Lexa before taking a step back. Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Hei Heda” she greeted casually, stepping further into the tent, grabbing her boots from the floor and placing them next to the table. Clarke could feel three sets of eyes burning into the back of her head, probably in disbelief but probably also because they could feel the suffocating tension surrounding them like a cloud.

“Gon we” Lexa spoke calmly. She could hear Octavia ushering the others out of the tent, Clarke sent a silent thank you to the girl.

Silence filled the now near empty tent. The only sound was the ragged breath coming from Clarke as she leant against the desk. The anger she’s been holding in for days and the extreme hormones are ready to errupt like an angry volcano. 

“Clarke” her voice was soft, only fuelling Clarkes anger, she stepped forward towards her houmon, her niron.

“Don’t” the blonde warned through gritted teeth, holding her hand up, stopping Lexa in her tracks. “Say my name like that”

Lexa knew of Clarke’s anger and how it arises so suddenly, especially now she was with child, but her change in behaviour almost gave the young Heda whiplash. “What’s wrong Clarke?”

Her head whipped towards the brunette, she could feel her face going red and her hands sweating, yet all she could do was laugh in disbelief. “Seriously?”

“They are not allowed to touch your stomach, Clarke” she spoke evenly, as if talking to a child but her eyes hardened.

“Oh, so now you care” her steps are angry as she storms towards her wife. Lexa stands there, unsure of what to say to defuse the situation, coming up short, she remains silent. As Lexa learnt quickly, do not further exasperate an angry Wanheda. When Clarke stepped closer, Lexa took a small step back, becoming increasingly aware that this was about more than the incident with Bellamy. “You can’t just pick and choose when you want to play home, Lexa, you’ve been ignoring me for days”

“You went against my word, Clarke”

“No” she shook her head, taking a step back, “I went against Heda’s word, you need to start being my houmon, Lexa”

The hard look in Lexa’s eyes softened and her stomach dropped. Clarke was right, she hadn’t spent nearly enough time with her or acting as her houmon, she had been blinded by the unrest at Shadow Valley.

“Clarke, I’m sorry – I - ” Lexa didn’t know how to put her guilt into words, having only ever apologised to Clarke.

The two of them stood facing each other, a few feet between them, their eyes staring into each other’s, as if trying to communicate with only eye contact. The few moments they stood in silence, felt like minutes, Clarke resisted the temptation to run into Lexa’s arms, she had to know what she was thinking, what she was doing. Clarke broke the silence first.

“You once said that in order to be leaders, we have to look into the eyes of our warriors and say ‘go die for me’” she sucked in a breath, keeping her tears at bay, she fucking hated these hormones. “How could I do that from Polis, Lexa?”

She didn’t want an answer. She wanted to be understood.

“They’re my people to” she whispered, her voice breaking as she stared at her wiggling bare toes. Suck it up Clarke.

Lexa could almost hear the crack in her voice before it even happened, she stepped forward cautiously, unsure if she was dealing with Clarke or Wanheda, the two so different yet so alike. 

“It is different, Clarke, you are with child” Blue eyes met green, and Lexa knew this was Clarke, her Clarke. Completely closing the gap between the two of them, Lexa’s put her hands delicately on Clarke’s stomach. Like she could forget she was pregnant, between needing to pee every other ten minutes and feeling like she would vomit every time she smelt the sickly sweet smell of berries, it hadn’t slipped her mind.

“That doesn’t make me weak.” She regained her emotions and put on a strong voice to emphasis her point “If the woman from Azgeda can ride into battle with a child in their stomach, so can I”

Why does she have to be so stubborn? Lexa had asked herself this on many occasions. It was one almost a gift and a curse.

“That’s not true, they’re real-” Lexa stopped herself. Regretting the words that almost fell from her lips – she froze. 

“They’re real what, Lexa?” Her voice was hoarse when she yelled, pushing wife back by the shoulders, she knew what she was going to say, she knew the brunette better than she knew herself and right now, she hated herself for that. She was met by silence.

“I’m not a real grounder?” she questioned, betrayal and sadness mixed in her voice. “That’s what you were going to say wasn’t it?” She waited, one, please tell me I’m wrong, two, tell me I’m overacting, three, silence. She has had enough of the silence.

“Clarke” A voice begged behind her as she walked out. The grounders outside the tent hushed into silence when she walked out, hand pressed firmly against her stomach, they were looking at her, no doubt overhearing their argument from within. Lifting her head, chin held high, she looks them in the eye – daring them almost before speaking – “To work, all of you! We march at dawn!"

Clarke had never used her power as Princess of The Coalition in such a way before but she didn’t dwell on it. Neither did she dwell on the fact she had told an army they would march at dawn without so much as a say so from Heda. She couldn’t think about that now, she needed air. She knew Ilo was following her, as her guard he always did. She was glad she wasn’t completely alone but alone enough to think.

There were less people around the fire than earlier, her command luckily carrying some weight, as she walked towards it. She couldn’t help but think the fire was some weird metaphor for her and Lexa’s relationship. It seemed her mind was none stop lately, not only did she have to help with the Coalition and war strategies but she had to prepare both mentally and physically for this baby. Lexa had been a rock throughout this, helping with everything from foot rubs to comforting her when she cried in frustration over which colour baby clothes to get. Clarke had never felt this vulnerable, this unstable in all her life. And it fucking sucked.

Silent tears slipped from her eyes as she stood, toes digging into the cool, damp dirt, staring at the fires uncontrollable dance. It was defiantly a stupid metaphor. She groaned as a sharp pain pierced her stomach, her hand shot to the general area as if by some miracle she could stop the pain with the pressure of it. She hadn’t realised she was bending over until a large hand rested on her back. 

“Hainofi? Is it the yongon?” Clarke would have smiled at the worry in Ilo’s voice had it not been for the stitch cramping her stomach. Give a warrior an arrow wound or a severed head and he won’t flinch, give him a crying pregnant woman with stomach pains and he sounds like he’s going to faint.

“I just need to sit down” she reassured. She knew it was nothing serious, the cramps often happened at the start and end of pregnancy due to hormones and the womb expanding. Helping her down, Ilo sat her on the same log as Lexa was sat on earlier, she held her head on her hands. God, she was feeling light headed.  
-  
Lexa was pacing the tent, her hands running through her hair. Why did she say that? She hadn’t even meant it. She cursed herself, she was normally so calm and collected, how, after three years, did Clarke still manage to turn her into a senseless teenager? 

She stopped pacing when her toe came into contact with something solid, glancing down she realised it was a pair of black boots. Clarke’s boots. She picked them up and looked at them questionably, she was sure she hadn’t packed any spares. Quickly she remembered how her feet had been swelling to almost double their size and how Clarke had been spending most of her day’s bare foot. She realised that her boots were there because she hadn’t warn any outside. That girl was going to give her a heart attack before she even went into battle. 

Shaking her head, she plopped the boots down on top of the desk and walked towards the sleeping area, where the bed was situated, grabbing a wet cloth from the trunk and wiping her face with it. It took a while to get the remaining black war paint from her face, she was so used to Clarke doing it she struggled doing it herself. The outside was almost completely silent, as if every warrior not on shift was asleep; of course she has heard Clarke’s command and couldn’t help but smile at how affective it had been. Because of the quiet she could hear hurried footsteps passing her tent; she was perched on the side of the bed, trying to figure out what she would say to the blonde. The footsteps got louder and louder until she realised, they weren’t outside, and they were moving quickly through her tent. Poking her head around the fabric she saw a red face warrior, no older than nineteen summers, staring at her with a panicked expression.

“Sha?”

“Hainofi” was all he breathed out before Lexa took off to the outside.

She knew something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones and in her spirit. It didn’t take Lexa long to find Clarke, hushed whispers and a small crowd of people pointed her in the right direction as soon as she stepped out of the tent. The temperature had dropped a few degrees in the last hour, the cold nipping at her skin. Lexa’s heart felt as if it had dropped to her stomach when she saw Clarke hunched over, hands rubbing the underside of her stomach. Not the baby, she prayed, it was her fault if something happened, she should have done more to keep Clarke at Polis, in their home with the best healers the clans could provide.  
-  
Clarke felt overwhelmed by the crowd that surrounded her, all wanting to help their Princess but not knowing how. She knew everyone was overreacting but it felt nice having people there for her when she had felt neglected for the past two days. Did that make her a bad person? Probably. Did she care? At this moment, no, not at all.

Ilo had offered to take her back to the tent multiple times, even going as far as to offer to carry her. She just laughed and declined, saying that she didn’t need him putting his back out. The pain had passed and all that remained was discomfort and a lack of energy. She liked the fresh air; it kept her awake, made her feel alive, like a natural drug. Plus she felt too lazy to move. She knew it wouldn’t be long before someone informed their Heda of the funny turn she took, so she didn’t see much point in walking back to their temporary home. As much as she was angry and upset with Lexa’s words or lack of in this case, all she wanted was to be in her arms. She wanted to blame it on the hormones, the baby, but she couldn’t, she knew she wanted to be held by her love. It was all quite possible that she stayed outside in the cold just to make her houmon sweat a little bit. 

The sound of heavy boots, rushed orders and the crowd thinning told her that her prediction was correct. The middle aged woman who held her hand, meet her eyes as if to ask if she was okay and could leave, not wanting to disobey her Heda’s orders. Clarke nodded, glancing back at the fire. Fur had been placed over her shoulders by Echo moments earlier to block the wind. Clarke and the woman had a friendship that baffled Lexa, the two hurled insults and sarcastic comments at each other any chance they got but were also warm and protective of each other. She was more like Raven than she cared to admit but she’s sure that’s why they hit it off so well. Being in Polis for so long, Clarke really missed her best friend, and was in the need for a replacement of a sort, Echo had been her solution.

Clarke’s feet were still bare and open to the wind; she had tried to tuck them under her body but failed miserably. The previous crowd had completely disappeared with a flick of a wrist, leaving Lexa, Ilo and Clarke alone before the brunette had even reached them. Clarke turned her head and followed the woman with her eyes; her face looked slightly pale under the stars and her green eyes showed nothing by worry, a flutter made its way to Clarke’s chest. Rounding the log their eyes met and Clarke smiled as Lexa knelt in front of her. Her green eyes flickered under the light of the fire, Lexa’s hand caressed Clarkes cheek and she leaned into the touch, sighing ever so slightly. 

“What’s happened?” Her tone tender and full of worry.

“Just a few pains” Watching Lexa’s eyes widen, she clarified “I’m fine now, it’s completely normal. I told him not to worry” nodding over to Ilo, who only grunted at the accusation. “I’m fine” she repeated, placing her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa’s shoulders relaxed, pulling Clarke into her arms, kissing her temple in the way the blonde desperately missed. They sat like that for a while, Clarke wrapped in Lexa’s arms – like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together – while the wind blew through their hair making the tips of their ears cold and the fire crackled behind them.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Lexa murmured into Clarke’s hair. She felt the blonde meekly nod against her, too tired to talk. Letting go from the hug, Lexa shifts into a standing position with pins and needles shooting up her legs. She stamps her feet a few times, getting the blood flowing, before holding a hand out to help Clarke up from her seat. Clarke takes her hand and places the other one under her bump; it’s already started to drop meaning the baby will come in a few weeks and even in the bad timing, she couldn’t be more relieved the pressure on her stomach and lungs has gone, and so has her heartburn. All she had to deal with now was the constant need to pee.

Pulling Clarke to her feet was harder than Lexa cared to admit, the blonde had gained quite a lot of weight recently between the baby and Lexa making her eat for two, or seven as Clarke had exclaimed looking at the food piled on her plate one night. Still, she managed. She took Clarkes right hand in hers and placed the other, supportively, on the small of her back. The blonde was weak on her legs initially as the two walked back to their tent.

Lexa was tentative to enter the makeshift home after the blonde, tired or not, she knew she as soon as she crossed into the threshold and out of curious eyes, that she, Heda of the thirteen clans, Heda of the blood and the most feared warrior of her lands, would get a bollocking from her wife.


	2. Chapter Two - Bombs and Babies

Her heart stopped the moment the tent zipped up behind her.

It jumped into her dry mouth the moment the horns sounded.

And it most certainly fell out into the dirt when the sound of pounding hooves faded away into nothing except the eerie silence of battle.

Well, as close to silence as you could get with Raven Reyes next to you exaggerating Ark gossip and munching on the noisiest wheat snack possible. Clarke had given up drawing an hour ago, finding the whole activity a pointless method to distract herself; still, she sat looking blankly at the few lines sketched across the parchment. Lexa had won the short-lived discussion of Clarke’s position during the conflict after arguing the point that as long as Clarke and the baby were on the field then she would be distracted, and a distracted Lexa would be a dead Lexa. 

What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

Deciding that she has waited long enough to make sure she wasn’t overheard, she interrupts Raven's idle chit-chat with what she really brought the brunette here for.

“Did you get what I wanted?”

“Yeah, it’s in my bag” she nods slowly over to the leather pouch on the table, watching Clarke with careful eyes “did you need me to give it one of the men and show them how to set it up?”

“No” Clarke breathes, shaking her head. Raven tilts her head and sends her a confused look.

“No?”

“No” she confirms standing up from her seat on the bed and stalks towards the bag. She could hear the gears in Ravens head turning every time she took a step.

“What’s going on Clarke?”

Raven follows her best friend until she’s a few steps behind her. Her voice tells the blonde that she already knows the answer. That she’s just waiting for confirmation. Clarke just shakes her head, refusing to answer, focusing on the task at hand. She carefully reaches into the bag and places each item on the table in front of her. Mentally counting each one and ticking off the list in her head, she slowly places them back in.

“Rae, where’s the - ”

Before she can finish the question her best friend is stood next to her, remote in her outstretched hand. “I know I won’t be able to change your mind” she explains with a shrug, “Just… just be careful and don’t die okay?”

Clarke slowly nods, letting the words sink in before pulling the girl into a hug. She slings her swords over her back and slides her daggers into their various hiding places. Pulling the bag over her shoulder, she goes to leave when Raven’s calls for her, Clarke turns around to see the mechanic with a wide grin, “Make them go boom”

She manages a weak smile before leaving the threshold into the howling wind; Ilo stands to attention when he notices her with a smile on his face. God, she feels guilty, Lexa is going to have his head when she finds out what she’s done. No, she isn’t going to find out, she will be back before Lexa and successful, or dead on the battlefield… Nope, she shakes her head free from the thought and the guilt in her chest before turning to Ilo face stoic.

“Shil Raven Kom Skaikru op kom sonraun op” He shakes his head.

“Ai na shil yu op, Heda’s hedon”

“And I’m overturning that order with an order of my own,” she says, her voice commanding, face hard.

“But- Heda’s orders…”

Her face softens, seeing the struggle on the man’s face, she feels sorry for him, being ordered left right and centre. “Listen, I’ll be back before you know it, before Lexa knows it. Just make sure no harm comes to Raven”

With a solemn nod, she sets off towards the make-do stables, picking up her armour on the cart she had placed it on the day before. The camp is set up on a hill overlooking the enemy lines, a vantage point chosen but Lexa and the scouts. It’s a miracle really that they secured it before Shadow valley, considering the rate in which they were advancing. Clarke buckles the custom-made breastplate over her chest and stomach as she enters the stable. Her chestnut horse, Astrid, nickers in greeting once she sees Clarke, she strokes her mane twice and gives the horse a kiss on the head before untying her and jumping (well, more like unceremoniously pulling herself) onto her back. She barely sees Raven stood outside her tent before she heads onto the blazing battlefield, not looking back.

\-- 

The sun barely provides enough light to see by, its rays lazily rolling across the battlefield. All the watching, waiting, and planning on their part proved to come in useful, it’s obvious that the Shadow Valley gona had become complacent in their advance. Fooled into the security of more time. Because of that, the smell of death rises with the sun, a reminder of Heda’s power. Clarke rides Astrid away from the camp and the battlefield, from the screaming. The bag is sat between her thighs, her breath catches every time it moves. She just needs to get into the line of trees to the left of the battlefield, send Astrid back to camp for Raven should things go very very wrong, and then run across the battlefield to enemy lines and boom! Simple. God, she must have a death wish. She shakes her head and moves faster. 

The forest is dark despite the rising sun peeking its way through the trees. The sounds of the trees swaying in the breeze do little to drown out the massacre only a few miles away. Clarke stops a just close enough to the treeline to see the fighting without being seen herself. She slides off of Astrid, planting both feet on the floor albeit awkwardly, her eyes scan the area before sending the horse back to the camp with a put to its side. Clarke pulls her trusted dagger from the holder on her thigh, the gold accents glinting in the light. She takes a deep breath before sliding the blade across her hand, she dips her fingers in the blood bubbling up from the cut and swipes it across her face. Clarke, Hainofi of the coalition rode into the forest and Wanheda, Commander Of Death stepped out the other side.

Even though she had seen battles before, probably a few more than she would have liked, the sight of dead bodies and the ground more blood than mud makes her gag. She tries to keep her stoic express in place as something, no, on second glance - a dead gona’s lifeless hand, crunches and squelches beneath her foot. She’s got to end this. Clarke slides the straps of her bag over her arms, the bag resting against her bump. She needed to move quickly and drawing little attention. She slides her sword from the scabbard on strapped across her back, she swings it a couple times to adjust her grip properly. When her sword feels right she jogs deeper into the battle. 

Clarke hears the slash of the sword through the air before she sees it, she turns quickly, lifting her sword to meet her attackers. If she had been just a second slower, her arm would be lying in the mud next to her feet. Although her attacker is larger and stronger, his bulky frame holds himself like a goufa with a stick, it is obvious to Clarke that before setting foot on this battlefield he had very minimal training, perhaps he was a builder in his village. She shifts her weight and pushes her sword upwards, but the man is stronger when he pushes down. Clarke grabs the blade of her sword just like Lexa taught her and as she sharply lifts it upwards, her foot connects with the man's crotch. He instantly drops his sword to drop to the floor, covering his crown jewels as he falls. Clarke doesn’t think twice before swinging her sword down onto his neck, the sound of the sickening squelch is lost to the clash of metal around her.  
She turns away from his still bleeding body, she can see the light from the fires at the Shadow Valley camps. A scream sounded from her left, she turned to see a Rock Line gona pull a sword from the stomach of an Azgeda warrior. The woman falls to the ground, Clarke hesitates, looking between the woman and the enemy camp. She lifts her sword above her head, letting out a piercing war cry. She runs as fast as her pregnant body will carry her and brings the sword down on the gona from behind. He drops dead almost instantly. Clarke drops to the side of the woman. She blinks in surprise, Echo lay there illuminated by the morning sun clutching at her bleeding stomach. The woman is pale.

“Ste yuj, Echo. You hear me? You stay awake” Clarke yells, fumbling through her bag, careful to not to jolt the bombs too much. She grabs the bandages from the bottom of her bag and hastily pushes them into the wound. 

“Clarke?” Echo croaks, her eyes are fluttering open. “What are yo-? Why aren’t you…” she chokes a breath “You need to leave” her eyes close from the pain. “Rock Line are turning on us”

 

Clarke's hands are covered in blood, she pushes harder on the rag. “I know but Echo right now I need to you focus on staying awake okay?” They need to move quickly if they want to live, being in the open like this. Clarke searches her surroundings, there is no cover near that she can get Echo to by herself. Her hands fumble for the radio attached her side. She releases it and lifts it to her mouth, pushing the button. 

“Does anyone have eyes on me?” her voice is hard even though she has to blink through the blurriness in her eyes. The radio is silent. “Does anyone have eyes on me?” she repeats. She’s just met with static, Echo’s breathing has become hollow, the bleeding is slowing. She needs to stay awake, Clarke can’t let her die, she slaps Echo in the face. Hard. The woman’s eyes open. “Now is not the time to have a nap”. She attempts to smile through the pain but it just ends up looking like a grimace.

Clarke hooks her arms under Echo’s legs and under her back. She takes a deep breath before lifting Echo into the arms. The woman pushes uncomfortably into her stomach as she shifts her over her shoulder. Echo groans and chokes on the pain. Clarke doesn’t get very far towards the rocks before her legs give out and they both tumble to the ground. She lets out a cry of frustration. Clarke holds the radio in her blood slick hand. “If one of you don’t get your ass over here, then I swear I will float you all” Her voice cracks when she looks at Echo’s grey sweat coated skin. The radio clicks to life.

“I have eyes, I’m coming” Its Lincoln. Good, he won’t ask questions and he’ll know how to save Echo.

“Hang in there lukot, we’ll get you patched up soon” Echo doesn’t reply.

When Clarke lifts her head she can see Lincoln running across the battlefield, chopping down warriors as he goes. He slows when he sees Echo laying with her head in Clarke's lap, eyes closed and deathly pale. “Get her back to camp now” She orders, helping to lift Echo over his shoulder, her mother should have arrived by now. The woman grunts in pain, at least she’s still alive. 

Clarke re-adjusts her bag onto her front and stands before giving Lincoln her final order “Go”. She doesn’t look back as she runs across the battlefield to the flickering fires. She doesn’t see any more of her friends, her people in the thick of the battle. A cramp in her lower stomach causes her to slow, she doesn’t stop though, not when she’s only meters from where she needs to be.

\----  
Clarke drops to her knees behind what the scouts told her was the Shadow Valley medical tent. She quickly removes Raven’s bomb from her bag and places it by the wooden pole holding the structure up. She wipes Echos blood from her hands and connects the two wires just like when Raven showed her in her workshop months ago. There. As soon as she hits the trigger, it will blow higher than the bonfires at Winter Solstice. One down, four to go.

With the bag securely over her shoulder, she takes off to the other side of the camp where the boxes of gunpowder sat. Scouts had told Clarke and Lexa of the weapons Shadow Valley had developed before they left Polis. Grenades, clouds of fire, and some sort of crossbow that shoots biological viruses onto the victim. There wasn’t much more detail that the scout could give them regarding the last one. Either way, they plan to set them loose on the Coalition's gonakru and camp. The boxes are kept in a small storage tent, similar to where food is kept. 

The camp is very nearly empty, with most of its inhabitants fighting or dead on the battlefield. Clarke watches carefully from behind a tree just behind her target, she needs to place the bomb in the middle of the boxes to get ‘the largest boom’ as Raven put it. The trouble is she knows that it is extremely probable there is a guard waiting just outside, and she would rather do this without too much attention. Clarke walks slowly, with her back flat against the material of the tent. There's a gap where the fabric meets the pole, she has to squint to see through it. With the boxes being so flammable, there are no touches to light the tent up. Instead, she has to watch the guard using the light from outside, there only seems to be one stationed outside the tent. Clarke continues to sneak around the tent, her eyes watching the guard’s back, she slowly pulls the dagger from her thigh as she gets closer. In one quick movement, she places one hand over the guard's mouth as the other slices the woman’s throat. 

Clarke pulls her hood up over her hair and slips into the tent without a sound. The lessons Lexa and Anya gave her when she first moved to Polis proving beneficial. All she now had to do was set the bomb carefully in the pile of gunpowder, and then leave the tent and the camp without going up like a human candle. 

That’s easier said than done when you have a blade to the back of your neck.  
She raises her hands and slowly turns to face her assailant, it’s light enough now to see who holds the blade. Eriko. The Rock Line general has blood and muck layered on his skin, his tattoos barely visible. 

“Finally decided to show your face then general” she spits his rank like it’s acid on her tongue. 

“Wanheda” his predators' grin meets his eyes and makes her stomach roll. “From how easy it was to find you, I’d say I made the correct choice in following Shadow Valley.” Clarke’s eyes scan the area, trying to find an advantage. The needle-like blade she has stashed in her sleeve nips at her skin as if begging her to drive it into his throat. Not yet, she tells herself.

“You know, I never believed your powers. And now, seeing you in this state” his eyes flicker over her in disgust “I knew I was right. You’re nothing but Heda’s whore.” 

He thinks he’s won, he slides his knife from her stomach to her neck, ghosting over the skin. “I may be the commander’s whore, but she taught me something that you might what to learn from” Clarke keeps her face neutral, stepping closer to Eriko. The blade pushing into her skin hard enough to draw blood. 

“And what’s that?”

She smiles, a serpent's smile, the metal box in her hand getting heavier by the second. “Don’t take the victory before you’ve made the kill” 

An ear-shattering bang makes him turn, Clarke quickly disarms him before spinning him around and kicking him into the boxes of gunpowder. He stumbles, realising his mistake, and falls, crushing the boxes as he lands. And then, she runs. 

She meant to lead him there, and he knows it.

She only gets halfway through the camp before she’s thrown to the ground and a wave of heat washes over her. Her ears ring, they’re bleeding. She needs to move before the enemy realise what she’s done and find her. But she can’t stand, her legs are dead and she has a shooting pain across her abdomen. 

This wasn’t the plan, the three unused bombs in her bag feel heavier than before. But that might just be the heaviness of her head, why is it so hard hold up? And where is that pain coming from?

She lifts her hand to her scalp, wincing at the soreness of the action. Her hand is wet and she knows it's covered in blood. She has to get out of here and hope that two bombs were enough. Somehow she manages to pull herself up and start walking to the battlefield. Some of the Shadow Valley and Rock Line gonas have deviated from the fight to investigate the explosions and no doubt, look for survivors. She doubts there are many. 

With her hood over her head she dodges the oncoming gona as best she can. But none share more than a passing glance at her, too focused on the fire eating their camp and their people.

\---

Clarke’s head is fuzzy. She doesn’t remember how she got here, everything is a blur. She briefly remembers passing through the ongoing battle, dodging blades in a clumsy dance. And now, she’s stood behind the same rocks she dragged Echo behind just hours before. Was it an hour? Or was it more? Either way, the sun is resting comfortably above the trees now. 

Another pain in her abdomen has Clarke taking a deep breath. She needs to get back to the camp, back to her mother. She’s done what she’s set out to do, sort of. And she knows that she’s playing with time now, her contractions will soon be coming faster and for longer. She peaks her head out from behind the rocks, the gona from earlier are now all back and fighting with a vengeance, their numbers have noticeably deceased but they are still a strong force. There’s no way she’ll get out of here without a fight, and in her condition, she can barely hold her head up for more than a few painful minutes. She slides down the rocks, her knees pulled into her chest, the throbbing in her head is getting louder. The beat reminds her of a song from the old world that Raven had made her listen to last time she visited Arcadia. 

Wait…

That is the song.  
Clarke lifts her head just in time to see the buggy, which Raven had affectionately dubbed ‘The Mars Rover on Steroids’, speed down the centre of the warriors, mowing down anyone not quick enough to move out of the way. She lets out a laugh, only Raven would turn up to a battle playing the ‘Black Eyed Peas’ at full volume. The music quickly catches the attention of the warriors, some of them even stop to stare curiously at the strange vehicle and even stranger music. The beat easily drowns out the sound of the ongoing fight. She draws her eyes away from the amusing scene before her as Raven speeds past, Clarke’s eyes catch a familiar black coat swaying on top of the Rover. What is she doing? She’s going to get himself killed.  
Lexa’s eyes meet Clarke’s before turning back towards the mass of warriors now following the Rover. All recovered from the strange site and are now drugged on the thought of being the one to kill the commander, and the glory that would come with it. Clarke watches as Lexa and Raven disappear into the distance, smile falling from her face. She watches in horror as a series of explosions take place seconds later. Clarke stands frozen, her eyes desperately searching the flames for any signs of her best friend and wife. A single tear slides down her cheek.

Someone grabs her shoulder, her hand flies to the blade on her thigh. Lexa’s blade.  
“Clarke, we’ve gotta’ go”

She’s spun around. Octavia’s face is calm. Did she not see what just happened?

“Come on. We’ve held them off for now” Octavia tugs on her hand. Clarke is still frozen to the spot, her mouth opening and closing like a gasping fish. “Raven and Lexa are waiting for us, we need to go now.”

“Lexa?” 

“Yes”

Lexa’s alive, Lexa is with Raven and is waiting for her. But Lexa went through an explosion with a hundred armed gonas after her. Lexa is - 

Lexa is a genius. 

Octavia pulls Clarke into moving. Octavia is in front, leading them between rocks so they are hidden by the shadows. Clarkes slows, groaning as another pain ripples through her body, this one worse than the last. Octavia turns back, her eyes concerned.

“I’m fine. Keep moving” Clarke orders. 

It’s not long before they see the Rover parked behind some trees, intact and unscathed over than a dent in the front.

“Rae! Mrs G told you not to damage the jeep” Octavia exclaims, inspecting the front of the jeep. Raven’s head pops out from the driver's seat.

“In my defence, the tree wasn’t there when I first looked”  
“It didn’t appear out of nowhere Rae” 

“I hate to interrupt your argument, but we have to get back to the camp,” Lexa says, swinging her legs out from the inside of the Rover. It makes for an amusing picture, Lexa covered in blood in her commander clothes, half sitting in a metal machine with her legs resting outside of it.

“Yes, of course”

Raven and Octavia jump into the front, while Lexa jumps out of the back. Lexa’s hands find Clarke’s face and her lips find her forehead. They briefly check each other over for injuries. Lexa has a few cuts and bruises but nothing to be overly concerned with. Clarke knows she’s in a much worse state. Lexa doesn’t say anything as they separate, and then, she silently helps Clarke into the Rover.

They take a route through the forest to get back to camp. It’s silent, all of them too tired and tense to speak. Clarke watches Lexa, her jaw is clenched but her eyes are full of concern, and… pride? When they meet her own. 

\--

Clarke is relieved when she sees the familiar tents, the journey was silent and extremely uncomfortable. She could practically feel the unsaid words between her and Lexa. It was suffocating. Raven pulls the jeep to a sudden stop, sending them all forwards. Lexa’s arm shoots out to stop Clarke from flying forward. Raven mutters out a small ‘sorry’.

Clarke’s relief is short-lived when she sees her mother stood in front of the jeep, arms crossed and very, very angry. Both Raven and Octavia turn white, letting out ‘uh oh’s’. Clarke just gulps and looks to Lexa, who takes a deep breath. She won’t admit it, but behind the commander mask, she’s just as scared of Abigail Griffin as the rest of them.

“Clarke Abigail Griffin!”

“Good luck Griff” Raven calls as she jumps from the jeep.

“We’ll talk about this once you’ve spoken to your mother” Lexa gives her a look as to say, ‘you’ve got this, I’m not angry’, and that's all she needs before getting out herself.

“Don’t even think about wondering off Reyes.” her mother calls, after a trying-to-be-but-completely-failing to be inconspicuous Raven. A small ‘shit’ escapes her lips. 

 

Plucking up the courage she had just an hour before she strolls casually past her mother “Hi mom, hope you had a nice journey”

“Yes darling, it was lovely. Especially when I turn up here to find out my daughter has casually strolled into battle with five homemade bombs strapped to her back under the orders to the exact opposite” 

Lexa has used to watch the mother and daughter duo argue with interest. They never start by shouting. It always starts with sarcasm and dancing around the subject before one wrong word is said, and the two explode. She stills finds it odd even now. Lexa misses Clarke’s reply.

“You’re eight and a half months pregnant Clarke! How selfish can you be?”

Boom.

Clarke stops in her tracks, her mother stopping short across from her. “Don’t speak to me like that” her voice is calm and collected, but underneath, rage shimmers.

“Why not? You are selfish. You didn’t think once about that baby, or about Lexa!” Abby’s hands are shaking with closed fists as she yells. The guards outside Clarke and Lexa’s closed tent watch on from their positions, hands carefully clasped around the pummels of their swords in case Abby becomes a threat. Ilo looks on concerned for his charge. 

“Do not speak for me Mrs Griffin” Lexa’s voice is steady but seeping with authority.

“You know what mom, maybe I was being selfish to my family. But do you know who I wasn’t being selfish to? All those people you walked past and rode with to get here, and their families. I wasn’t thinking of myself when I did what I did because if I hadn’t who knows who would have died? Yes, I can be selfish. But I am not selfish when it comes to the peace we have fought so hard to give our child in the first place mom.”

Clarke’s breath is laboured and she’s panting, a few tears have escaped her eyes and are now rolling down her face. She’s so tired. Her mother stares at her for a moment, blinks, and then turn towards Lexa.

“You told me she would be staying in the camp”

Clarke lets out a bitter laugh. She always does this, whenever her mother feels like she’s losing she will change the subject, or in this case, turn on someone else. Luckily, Lexa knows how to handle her mother, whether its political experience or just a talent, she doesn’t know.

“And she was meant to. She’s your daughter, you know as well as I do she does not take kindly to orders”

“Hold on, why are we so focused on where I was? What were you doing there?” Clarke asks with general curiosity. Lexa was meant to be in the thick of the battle, not riding around on the top of the buggy like a daredevil surfer. Both women turn to her.

“I heard your call on the radio, so I went back to camp. When I got there, you were nowhere to be seen. But Raven was, she told me of your death wish” Lexa explains. Raven smiles sheepishly from her side. Clarke had honestly forgotten that she and Octavia where there. “So I made a plan of my own”

“And the Rover was part of that?”

“No, it was just a coincidence that your mother turned up with it when she did” Abby looks unimpressed.

“That’s all very well, but I placed my daughter's health in your care and you let her act like an idiot” she scolds, her finger pointing at Lexa.

“I agree Abby, that Clarke behaved idiotically but -”

A hot pain shoots across Clarke’s lower stomach and she falls into Raven’s arms. She takes a deep breath but it doesn’t control the pain. This is worse than before, much much worse. Raven’s arms tighten around her as her legs get weaker. 

“Hey guys, I don’t think now is the time to argue about how much of an idiot Clarke is”

“Why not Raven? They both seem to be making very valid poi-” Octavia turns to face Raven. Lexa and Abby both still arguing amongst themselves. “Shit”  
Clarke is very aware of the facts her waters have broken and she’s now stood in wet trousers. She groans through another pain. Octavia and Raven share a look.  
“Mrs G, we need some help” Raven yell at the same time Octavia says “Lexa, she’s bleeding.”  
There is a moment before the two arguing women seem to grasp what is happening. And as if some magic switch flipped, both women are by her side. Lexa gently takes Clarke from Raven’s arms and rests her on her own. She places a kiss on Clarke’s burning forehead and then murmurs “Where are you hurt?”.  
Clarke groans in response, beads of sweat collecting on her hairline. She knows something is wrong and she’s trying her hardest to stay calm. Clarke moves her hands so that they are resting on her wife's shoulders, and pulls herself up straight so she can look at her mother. Abby’s hands are pressing gently just under her bump. Her face has lost all traces of anger and now is set in a professional calm, the only way Clarke can tell what she’s thinking is the slight furrow of her eyebrows and her tight smiles.

“Clarke, how long have you been in labour for?”

Her mother’s words cause realisation to dawn on her wife’s face. 

“An hour, maybe two. I don't know” she replies, “I need to sit down”. Octavia and Lexa take her by the arms and lead her into the tent. Abby quickly sends off Raven with the orders of finding a grounder healer or midwife, Jackson, and grabbing her emergency medical bag. They had discussed in the first few months of the pregnancy the birth that both Clarke and Lexa wanted. Clarke had made it clear that she wanted an all natural birth with no pain relief and as little medical intervention as possible. Even though Abby had not particularly agreed, she knew it was best not to stress Clarke out more than necessary. Raven leaves with a worried expression.  
“Right.” Abby nods to herself as if setting her thoughts straight. “Clarke you know the drill, I’m going to need you to lie down. And when the contractions hit, I need you to breathe through them, don’t push just yet. Got it?”

Both Clarke and Lexa nod. Lexa quickly sits on the bed, legs open with her back against the headboard. Clarke sits with her back against Lexa’s chest. When the next contraction hits, she grabs Lexa’s hand so hard she thinks she’s going to break it, but Lexa says nothing and squeezes back. Raven, Jackson and Adela, the grounder midwife she had met briefly a few years before, pile in at some point during the contraction. Her mother quickly and quietly updates the newcomers. 

“Mom, what’s happening?” she asks with steely determination. Her mother speaks reassuringly, continuing her exam. 

“Nothing, that we can’t fix darling.”

That is not what Clarke wants to hear. “Don’t bullshit me now, mom. I’ve assisted you in enough births to know when something is wrong”

Her mother meets her eye. “Okay. It looks like you have a small intrapartum haemorrhage.”  
“What does that mean?” Lexa asks, her voice wavers and Clarke can tell she’s concerned, not understanding the terminology being used. But before Clarke can answer Raven, now sat in a seat near the wall of the tent says,

“An intrapartum haemorrhage is a bleed in the early stages of labour, it can be caused by the premature separation of the placenta from the uterine wall. But usually, the cause is unknown” She looks proud of herself.

Everyone blinks at her, mouths slightly agape. Raven frowns slightly. “What? I’ve been doing my research” 

Another contraction disrupts their confusion.  
“How bad is it?” Clarke asks through gritted teeth.

“Right now I’m not too worried, it’s a small bleed. Most of the blood looks old, typically we’d usually do a caesarian just to be safe but we don’t have that option here.”

Clarke nods mutely. Lexa thinks back to the information Abby gave her regarding her job as a birthing partner. She grabs the cup of water Octavia had placed on the trunks next to the bed earlier and brings it to Clarke's lips. She needs to stay calm and hydrated. Clarke takes a few sips before pushing the drink away and squeezing Lexa’s free hand.

“Okay sweetie, they’re going to start coming thick and fast now, but you’re going to have to breathe through them like you’ve been doing. You’re not fully dilated yet.”

With Clarke examined and determined that she, or the baby, are not in immediate danger, Abby leaves the tent in order to find food and things for the baby once it arrives. Jackson busies himself with setting out medical equipment, laying down clean blankets and making the tent as sterile as possible. The healer is stood in the corner talking to Octavia and Raven in Trig.  
While everyone else was busy and distracted, Lexa leans forward to talk to Clarke. “This is the blessing from the Spirit.”

Clarke turns her head to look at her and lowers her voice, “I thought you weren’t sure if the Spirit existed?” 

Lexa smiles and wraps her arms around Clarke's middle and rests her head on her shoulder. “I’ve had my doubts” she confirms, breath tickling Clarke’s ear, “but this baby, it shouldn’t have been possible, we shouldn’t have been possible. But here we are, against all the odds and we’re about to be parents, Clarke. If this isn’t the Spirits work, I don’t know what is”  
Clarke smiles, her heart warm from Lexa’s words, and places a kiss on her wife’s cheek. While she admits this isn’t where she thought she would be when she used to think of her future, she knows deep in her heart, that this is where she was always meant to be. 

“You stink” Clarke groans, another contraction building.

“You don’t smell so great yourself, Niron” Lexa chuckles, “Now, how long until the yongon is here? I want to meet them before the battle is over”

“Hopefully not long now, Lexa” Abby replies walking, back into the tent, bag slung over her shoulder. “We’ve missed the longest part” she throws a pointed look to Clarke.

Even though the atmosphere in the tent is calm for the moment, there's a contestant reminder of the looming danger this birth could bring, the unspoken agreement of why so many of them are sat in on such an intimate moment. 

\---- 

It is when Clarke starts to push that the atmosphere takes a 180 and starts to resemble that of the battle they had been in just a few hours before.

“You have no idea how much I want to headbutt you right now” Clarke growls in a low groan, this particular threat was aimed at both Raven and Lexa, who were coaching her on her breathing technique.

Lincoln had left about half an hour earlier to assist with some of the minor casualties that the healers were simply too busy to deal with. Octavia wishes she had been that lucky. 

Octavia doesn’t know what’s more disturbing, the ongoing battle just a few hundred meters away, or the fact a person is currently coming out of her friend. When Clarke lets out a small scream and Abby tells her that the head’s out, she decides that it is definitely the latter and that she is definitely going to adopt. And judging by Raven’s pale face, she knows she’s thinking the same thing.  
\--- It’s not long after that Baby Griffin kom Trikru en Skaikru is in Lexa’s arms having a tour of the tent. The smile on Lexa’s face grows every time her daughter moves or makes the slightest noise. Clarke watches the two of them from her spot on the bed, much too sore to be moving around with them, with a smile on her face, listening to the rapid Trigedasleng falling from her wife’s lips. It was quiet now, with only the three of them and Abby left in the tent. Lincoln hadn’t come back after leaving and Octavia joined the guards outside the tent. Raven had disappeared to God knows where to get a ‘present’ for the baby. Clarke is dreading what this present could be. Clarke continues watching her wife and their baby as she blinks sleep away. 

“You decided not to tell her then” Her mom whispers, sitting on the bed next to her. She looks tired, but her eyes sparkle, the way they always do when she brings a baby into the world. With the amount of death that's surrounded them for the past few years, she knows that this is a welcome change in pattern.

“No, I couldn’t. You should have seen her face when she was trying to guess.” She smiles, remembering all the ways Lexa tried to guess; stones on string swaying one way or another, seeing if she carried more to the front or the sides. “She wouldn’t have cared if she knew we could only have girls. But what with the treatment, I wanted there to be some sort of surprise in the end”

“I understand. She’s great with her, by the way,” Her mom glances to Lexa, who’s blowing raspberries on their daughter’s stomach. “Are you ever going to tell her?”

“Maybe next time”


End file.
